The present invention relates to improvements in the methods used for the reduction of bone fractures, especially fractures of the long bones such as those of the upper and lower extremities of man.
Systems for the treatment of bone fractures have long best known, which consist in securing the position of the two piece into which a bone, especially one of the long type, has been broken, by placing a metal plate astride both of the segments, precisely in the contact zone of same, the said plate being fastened by means of screws inserted into openings made with a drill and bit. For the installation of the plate it is necessary first to place the two segments of the bone in the normal position of the latter, bringing together the two matching ends which the fracture produced, so that, they become reunited by recalcification, the strength of the bond will be recovered, with the implanted plate contributing thereto.
The practice of the above method requires, of course, the progressive advancement of the segments of the bone from the position in which they were situated when the reduction of the fracture was started to position moment in which the apposite portions of the segments are in contact. the said operation of putting these segments in contact and alignment can prove to be laborious when the fracture is accompanied by an effect of percussion, flexion, torsion or injury on the extremity, which can considerably complicate the operation of aligning and joining the segments of the bone which it is desired to rejoin.